


Flint/Wood - Drabbles

by july_v



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: A collection of (mostly) 100-word-drabbles, focusing on Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Драбблы Маркус/Оливер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502108) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> I wrote these drabbles years ago and posted them on LJ. Recent developments (my newly rekindled addiction, to be precise) caused me to post them here as well.

**Title:** Got up with the wrong foot? - Excuse me but that’s my tie you’re wearing

With a small swipe of his tongue across the chaser’s bottom lip that earned him a soft growl, Oliver pulled Marcus closer to himself. Wrapped in his fist was a red-golden tie that was all too familiar to him.

“That’s a nice tie you’re wearing, Flint.” He paused to nibble on Marcus’ jaw and closed his eyes. “It just horribly clashes with that uniform of yours…maybe you should take those robes off…”

His free hand slid up Marcus’ chest and ran along the seam of his robes, until a hand firmly grasped his wrist. The grip was almost painful and Oliver narrowed his eyes a bit, a reaction that obviously pleased his companion.

“I could just take off the tie, you know? It would be easier…and faster…” Marcus replied and let go of Oliver’s hand, moving to take off the red-golden length of fabric that adorned his neck.

“Don’t you dare…” Oliver half-hissed but he didn’t dare to actually stop Flint. Marcus wouldn’t have let him anyway, he knew that. It still came as a surprise when Flint spun him around and pushed him face first against the wall.

“Just shut up…” Marcus breathed into his ear and only a second later Oliver found his hands tied behind his back, wrists held together by his tie.

 

**Title:** Blowjob

He had never pictured himself on his knees in front of Flint.

If he had a choice, to change this scene however he wanted, he wouldn't be there with his bare knees on the cold dungeon floor, with Flint's shaking hands pulling at his hair or the Slytherin's strangled moans as background noise. 

No, if Oliver were the one to construct the scene then his neck and chest wouldn't be covered in bruises and bite marks and the man in front of him certainly wouldn't be Flint of all people.

And yet, Oliver is more turned on than ever before.

 

**Title:** Busted!

Oliver's heart is hammering in his chest, so fast he can hear his blood in his ears. His body is hot and flushed red; a mix of embarrassment and excitement. His hand is still wrapped around his cock, but it's not moving anymore.

He's staring wide-eyed and guiltily at Flint, who's drinking in the sight of Oliver; naked on his bed, jerking himself off.

"Busted!" Flint says, his voice low and dangerous, sending a chill down Oliver's spine. Oliver knows he will be punished. He wasn't supposed to touch himself while Flint was away.

He's looking forward to the punishment.

 

**Title:** Quidditch World Cup

It's not really exactly a date.  
Merlin help him, Flint would have a fit if he knew that Oliver had even thought about him and the word _date_ in one and the same sentence. It's the Quidditch World Cup and Marcus had suggested they should meet up and go together, share a tent... A date would be romantic and sweet and that meant this wasn't a date.  
Oliver was excited nonetheless, his three favourite things together; Marcus and Quidditch and sex with Marcus. Definitely something he'd pick over a date any day.  
But maybe it is a date after all.

 

**Title:** Green and Gold

The combination looks strange on Wood's skin; green silk tie around his left wrist and a golden one around his right.  
Yet Marcus can't imagine anything more beautiful than Wood beneath him, tied securely to Marcus' bed. It's not to keep him from running. Wood wouldn't dare and he doesn't want to, anyway.  
Marcus likes to think he does it to piss Wood off and it works all the time, he gets so nicely riled up when he can't touch him and Flint does his best to avoid touching all the places that need touching.  
Just to piss Wood off.

 

**Title:** Turn Your Back

Marcus never turned his back to enemies, never trusted anyone more than he had to. He was always ready for a fight, fingers close to his wand or hands balled into fists to throw the first punch if someone got too close to him.

Oliver on the other hand was quite the opposite. He had no problem making friends, had no problem trusting them, not even Marcus. Oliver wasn’t afraid to let Marcus get close to him.

And he had no problem turning his back on Marcus and walking away from him when he felt betrayed, without another word.

 

**Title:** Silver and Red

Marcus gave Oliver a ring; a silver snake that curled around Oliver's finger, as possessive as its former owner. Marcus kissed the ring, feeling Oliver's hand tremble.  
It took Oliver some time to find the perfect way to make his claim to Marcus visible.

Oliver gave Marcus a ring; a fiery red band that screamed _possession_ louder than words ever could. He traced the ring with his tongue, tasting tiny droplets of blood and drawing a moan from Marcus.  
It took Marcus a while to figure out the significance of the red bite mark Oliver had left on his thigh.

 

**Title:** Azkaban

It's the only place Marcus was ever scared of and the image of his face when the men came to take him there still haunts Oliver. The horror in his lover's eyes, the silent plea for help and the fear of losing Oliver.

Oliver had threatened him, in hopes of saving Marcus, but his _'If you go to Azkaban, don't expect me to come see you.'_ hadn't helped.

Marcus looks awful on the other side of the bars; dirty, unshaved, tired and skinny... but oh so relieved to see Oliver. 

 

**Title:** Dirty Talk

He's wide awake, but Marcus isn't moving.  
His eyes are shut and he's not moving, but his quick breathing gives him away.

Oliver doesn't care. The words keep falling from his lips to Marcus' ears and from there they go right to his crotch. He's lying on his stomach on the bed, with Oliver straddling him, breathing hotly against his neck.

Marcus can't remember that mere words had ever made him so achingly hard before. But Oliver is just as aroused, Marcus can feel his cock against his ass.  
"Will you fuck me, Marcus? Will you fuck me hard?"

 

**Title:** Seriously?!

"Seriously?!" 

Oliver can see the amused look on Marcus' face, even if the other tries to hide it. 

"Seriously, Wood?" 

Oliver narrows his eyes. He doesn't think it's funny, Oliver thinks it's embarrassing.

Marcus eyes him, head to toe and Oliver thinks he can see approval flash through Marcus' eyes. 

"You'd make a handsome Slytherin, Wood."

Oliver is dressed in Flint's old school uniform, head to toe in green, silver and black. It's alien and yet familiar at the same time.

Marcus wraps the tie around his hand and pulls Oliver close. 

"You're hot, Wood..." A pause. "Now get naked!"


End file.
